A Different Beginning
by Inufan783
Summary: (Rated just in case.) Kagome is a normal 15 year old girl. At least until school starts. For some reason, her mother sends her to a school called Shikon High, in honor of Midoriko's Shikon no Tama. The school is for humans and...demons? How is she going t
1. A Different Beginning

HEY EVERYONE! Well, I finally got this chapter up. I'm thinking of having it go on a series maybe? Because of all the ideas I've got, I think it will bea looooooooong story. I hope you guys enjoy it! Including you Ashley! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME GET THIS IDEA! CONSIDER THIS AN EARLY EASTER PRESENT!

On with the story!

* * *

_**A Different Beginning**_

Finally! School was over! But there was a problem. School was OVER! This meant nothing to do but relax for a few weeks until going back. Kagome, a 15 year old middle school girl, sighed and collapsed on her bed. Her three friends, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka, had been talking to her non-stop about what they should do during their little vacation. But to Kagome, it was very little. Every year it seemed to be only two days before she went back to classes again. She rolled over on her bed facing the ceiling covering her room. She then looked at her desk where her now new computer sat. Her mom bought it for her on Christmas so that Kagome could use for her school work. Kagome hadn't used it for a while now. Wanting to entertain herself, she went on the internet hoping that one of her friends from school was on.

None.

So, reluctantly, Kagome went to a site with a forum where a lot of students from her school were always on.

None.

Knowing that her friends were quick at writing back, she decided to send an e-mail to every one of her friends that didn't have the same internet source as her, making it impossible for them to chat.

None.

No one was online at any place she knew everyone would be. She tried to avoid calling Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. If she started up a conversation, she would never hear the end of it. Then a thought came to her.

'They all are probably on vacation.'

Sighing in frustration, she decided to go to the living room to watch the television. Nothing else to do but just that.

As she entered the living room, she could hear her mother preparing for dinner. She sat down on the couch only to realize that Souta was playing video games.

"Hey, Sis. You felling okay?" Souta asked knowing how tired she was. He was nice to his sister most of the time. At least when they wouldn't fight.

Kagome gave a heavy sigh as a response.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes!" Mrs. Higurashi called out from the kitchen.

"Okay Mom!" both Kagome and Souta replied.

"And Kagome. Can you go get your grandpa?"

"Yes Mom! Anyway I could use the fresh air!" Kagome replied standing up and walking outside to the shrine. She lived here her whole life with only her mom, grandfather, and her little brother Souta. Though it happened a long time ago, she never knew what happened to her father but never mentioned it. She kept walking around until she found her grandpa brooming the walkway, as usual.

"Gramps! Mom said dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes!" she called out receiving an 'alright' as a respond. She started to walk back but stopped on instinct. Looking up, she saw the only thing she has trusted and can _still_ trust her entire life. The God Tree. She was able to speak to it when she needed someone to talk to. It was like her best friend. She could tell it secrets knowing it would never anyone even if it learned to speak. She was about to sit under her special tree when her mom called her and her grandpa to eat.

When everyone was at the table eating, it was unusually quiet. Whenever school was out, her mom and grandpa would be talking to her and Souta on what they should do this year. But, to their both surprise, the two adults had been quiet as if they took a vow of silence.

Kagome was about to speak when her grandfather beat her to it.

"I think it's time we tell her," he said with a somewhat serious voice.

"I thought we would wait a little while more," Kagome's mom responded.

Both Souta and Kagome were listening dumbfounded as the two adults discussed something out loud that they didn't know about. The only thing both the kid and teen knew was that they were talking about Kagome, since she was the only _her_ in the house that the grown ups, still speaking in front of her, would mention in a discussion when it came to her grandfather talking with his serious tone.

"Alright," Mrs. Higurashi gave in. "Kagome…," she started looking at her daughter.

Kagome gulped at the sudden turn from who her mother was talking to. "Y-Yes?"

"We have something to tell you. It's about school." Her mother sounded weird. Like between sad, serious, and excitement.

"Y-Yes?" Kagome so smartly answered nervously.

"Well, this might be a bit hard for you,… but…"

"But…?" Kagome urged her mother to go on.

"We are transferring you to a different school," her mother finally said calmly trying to hide the excitement in her voice and succeeded.

Kagome spit out the juice she was drinking and started coughing.

"You will go to a new school that we decided you are ready for," her grandfather added.

"I'M WHAT!" Kagome yelled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her! In a different school! None of her old friends! None of the school halls she had grown accustomed to! Nothing she would recognize because it was in a different place! She froze after yelling out.

"Yes. You will be entering Shikon High."

"But I'm not in high school!" Kagome yelled again at her mother, thought she didn't seem effected of Kagome's yelling.

"That's just the name since it holds more kids in the age of high school there. And you start in three days."

"THREE DAYS!"

* * *

Well, there you have it. If you have any questions, feel free to e-mail me, though you have to be a member. O.O I know I know. This story ed. Well, at first I was planning something different. This came out better than the worst I thought but worse than the best I though. .:sigh:. 


	2. School StartI Guess

Kagome still couldn't believe what her mother had done.

_"You start in three days."_

_"THREE DAYS!"_

_"Of course young lady," Kagome's grandfather said. "This school is different than your normal school."_

_"Just how different, Gramps?" Souta asked knowing the question was in his sister's head who was now gaping in shock._

_"You'll see, both of you," his mother responded looking at him. "You will be going there too Souta."_

It had been three days since, and now Kagome was in front of the school-which she had sworn wasn't never there before-with her bike handles in hand to keep her bicycle from falling. She refused the take off her uniform hoping to be expelled. The perfect plan to get out of that school and go back to her old one.

The school was big. At the top front, it started off rectangle like any other building and made it's way up making a point. At the point sat a big pink orb that held the word 'Shikon' on top of it. At both sides were cement walkways with poles holding up a metal ceiling to block out the sun. The school door was BIG. Any shape or size of any person would go in like nothing and there would _still_ be space. Big space.

'Put aside a lot of detail and it looks like a normal school,' Kagome though starting to walk. She looked up at the jewel wondering how the point was able to keep it up and, not watching where she was going, bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome apologized, then a horrified look came across her face when she saw who she bumbed into.

The one the though was a person turned and looked at her with big blue eyes with big red irises and tiny black pupils. It looked like a big animal with light-brown fur and was wearing ehat seemed like old armor.

"No. It's my fault," the wolf-like creature replied. Seeing the frightened look in her eyes, he simply stared at her in confusion.

"Royakan!"

Both Kagome and the creature turned to look at a boy with short black hair into a low, small pony-tail and dark eyes. He was wearing long black and purple priest clothes. He had a gold staff which had an ocal at the top and with a point sticking upward anf rings that hung from the oval. He was accompanied by a girl who was wearing old village clothes, the color of magenta and light-magenta, and a green apron. She had dark-brown eyes and hair and what looked like black arm-guards to the hands and carried a light-blue bag over her shoulders along with a giant boomerang.

The two made their way towards Kagome and the creature and stopped right next to the frightened girl.

"I see you have scared another," said the black haired boy.

"Lord Miroku! Lady Sango! I didn't mean it! Really!" The creature ranted on and on that it was an accident.

"Calm yourself, Royakan," Miroku assured raising his hand to chest level.

'What is going on! I don't understand anything!' Kagome's mind raced with questions and hopes that this was a dream.

"No need to get excited," Sango added. "We believe you. You are a gentle forest creatue who wouldn't dream of hurting any human on purpose." She smiled warmly at Royakan.

"Besides," Miroku started. "Knowing your size as a demo, it's kinda hard for you to see where a human is walking unless there's a distance between. No offense."

'Demon? What _is_ this thing? Kagome thought.

"Thank you." Royakan turned to the still stunned girl with the bicycle. "I hope you can forgive me."

And with that Royakan left.

It took a while for Kagome to take in everythingthat had just happened.

'Who are these people! Why is there a demon here! I hope there aren't anymore!'


End file.
